


Getting By (with a little help)

by Shadowheartdesigns (shadowkitten)



Series: AU_gust 2020 Writing Challenge Stories [6]
Category: Princess Principal (Anime)
Genre: AU-gust 2020, Alternate Universe - Single Parent, F/F, Gen, Meet-Cute, Mentions of Past Het, Prompt Fic, Single Parent Charlotte
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkitten/pseuds/Shadowheartdesigns
Summary: Charlotte is a young, struggling, single mom. One day while shopping her darling daughter introduces her, quite accidentally, to a university student named Ange.
Relationships: Ange le Carré & Original Child Character(s), Ange le Carré/Princess | Charlotte, Princess | Charlotte & Original Child Character(s)
Series: AU_gust 2020 Writing Challenge Stories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859071
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16
Collections: AUgust 2020





	Getting By (with a little help)

"Mummy!"

The blonde woman sighed heavily, as the girl tugged on her blouse sleeve.

"Mummy!!"

The woman frowned, and turned to the girl. They both had blonde hair and rich, blue eyes. Though the girl's were a touch clearer and not marred by dark baggy circles beneath.

"For heaven's sake Christina, don't shout."

"But Mummy, I told you I wanted to get choco cereal, but we just went on through!"

The girl pouted. She might have been five years of age. Her hair was shoulder length, and showed no evidence of ever having seen a brush or comb.

The woman's hair was a trifle past shoulder length, and didn't look much better, sad to say.

"We don't need choco cereal, dear. We have corn flakes."

"Blech."

The woman sighed, and turned back to the shelf she stood beside. Canned tuna fish. She had a coupon for Green Mermaid brand. And of course, the one part of the shelf that was empty ....

"Mummy!"

She winced, clenching her hands. She took a deep breath, forcing herself to relax.

"Yes, darling?" The woman said in a voice that might have been a trifle too calm.

"Can we get biscuits?"

"Yes angel, we can get biscuits."

"Yay!" the girl shouted, turned on her heels, and tore off down the aisle.

"Wait! Christina Maria, get back here this instant!"

But, it was too late. Christina was already at the end of the aisle, turning left, and heading for the sweets as fast as her little legs could carry her. Which was far faster than they had any right to.

The woman shook her head, and turned her trolley to follow.

Then there was the unmistakable sound of a small body colliding with a larger one, of tins and plastic hitting the ground, and a shriek of surprise from a five year old girl.

The woman muttered an invective under her breath and took off, leaving the trolley behind.

She winced when she reached the sweets aisle. Her darling daughter was sat on her rear, face red and streaming with tears, A distance from her sat a young woman, who was about her own age. She had short grey hair, done up half in a braid, and blue eyes that were currently wide with surprise. Between the two of them sat the wreckage of an evident collision: an upended plastic basket, tins of vegetables and soup, a shattered box of dried pasta, noodles strewn about, a somehow-intact tub of butter, and a loaf of bread that was bent at a distinctly un-loafy angle.

"Christina, are you hurt?!"

The girl sobbed and answered incoherently, scrambling into her mother's arms when she bent down to check on her.

So far as she could see, Christina was uninjured.

"Do not run off again, do you understand me?!"

Christina sniffled, and nodded, wrapping her arms around her mother's shoulders. "Sorry mummy."

She sighed, something she seemed to be doing quite a bit lately, and stood with her daughter in her arms. She moved (with some difficulty, as Christina was just a bit too big for this) to the other woman, who was pulling herself to her feet.

"Are you alright, ma'am?"

The woman blinked, and patted herself down, nodding once. "I believe so, yes."

"Christina, apologize."

The girl sniffled, and glanced fearfully at the other woman. "Sorry," she blubbered.

The woman took a deep breath. "Yes. Well, no harm done. Aside from some innocent noodles. And a loaf of bread."

"You're not hurt?"

"I don't think so. Um," she hesitated, looking at Christina uncertainly. "Are you okay?"

Christina nodded slowly.

"I must apologize to you as well. I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Well, that is sweet," the blonde said, "but it isn't necessary. My daughter took off running, which is not permitted, and ought to have been more careful. Isn't that right?"

Christina nodded again.

"Oh, well," the grey haired woman said, somewhat uncertainly. "It's fine."

She bent down to retrieve what groceries of hers had survived.

"I am terribly sorry, though. You might have been hurt, and you certainly have been inconvenienced. If you'd like I," the woman internally winced at what she was about to say. "I can buy your groceries for you."

The woman blinked, and looked at her in surprise. "Oh, no! I mean, it isn't necessary. Really, no harm was done. Really!"

"Oh. Well, right. I mean. Right. Sorry."

"Sorry," Christina muttered.

The woman had managed to salvage some of her groceries, and at least a part of her dignity. "It is fine."

Christina was very quiet and obedient the rest of the day. She walked alongside her mother, holding her hand when it was offered, and not saying a word. When they got at last to the checkout lane, the woman patted her daughter's head.

"Would you like a chocolate bar?"

The girl nodded slowly.

"Which kind?"

She pointed to a big, deluxe bar with peanuts.

The woman placed one in her trolley

"You may have it after supper."

"Thank you," she whispered

The checkout line stalled.

"Well, I'm not the one that misapplied that price, now am I?"

The blonde peered around the person in front of her. The clerk had an apologetic look on her face, and said something she couldn't quite hear.

"That is quite unacceptable! I demand to speak to your manager."

"Christ," someone muttered.

"We'd better get another line," the blonde sighed.

Christina followed wordlessly.

Every line was crowded. She eased her trolley into what looked like the shortest.

"Mummy?"

"What is it, darling?"

"Isn't that the lady I crashed into?"

Her eyes widened, and the woman in front of her in line turned in surprise. Sure enough, it was the grey haired woman.

"Oh. Um. Hello."

The blonde forced a smile to her face. "Fancy running into you here."

Both women's cheeks reddened.

"Um, I mean .…"

The grey-haired woman laughed. "I know. So, some crowd?"

"Yes."

An awkward moment of silence passed.

"Oh, where are my manners! You've a full trolley, and here I am with only a basket ...."

"That isn't necessary. I mean, you'd be out of the store already if it weren't ...."

"I insist."

"Well. Thank you."

They swapped positions.

They grey-haired woman sighed. "It seems this line's stalled."

"I daren't leave it, though."

Another awkward silence,

"Well. Um. My name's Charlotte. I believe you know my daughter Christina."

"We've run into each other," she replied with a grin at the girl.

Despite herself, Christina giggled.

"My name's Ange."

"Ange? That's an interesting name. Is it French?"

"I believe so, yes."

"Hm." Charlotte nodded sagely.

Yet another awkward silence followed,

Somehow, the line managed to move, and Charlotte was up next. Her groceries were scanned, her bank card accepted, and everything was bagged efficiently.

Thankful that something had gone right, Charlotte hurried toward the store's exit.

"Do you need a hand?"

Charlotte turned in surprise, to see Ange hurrying after her. She carried two plastic bags, one in each hand. Quite a bit lighter than Charlotte's full trolley.

"Oh. Well, I suppose it would be a help."

Ange smiled. "Then allow me?"

"She's nice," Christina said, grinning up at Ange.

Ange and Charlotte both looked somewhat uncomfortable at that, and said nothing until they were out in the parking lot.

"Is this you?" Ange asked as they approached a somewhat battered light blue hatchback.

"Yes. Sadly it is."

Charlotte got the hatch open, and the three loaded the groceries into the back. It went quickly, and Charlotte smiled very widely.

"Thank you for your help."

"Oh, it's my pleasure. I mean, it really did look like you needed a hand."

"Mummy, can I take the trolley back?"

"No young lady, you may not! I shall do so."

"I can do that," Ange said with a smile. "I've only two plastic bags after ...." Ange's words trailed off, and her cheeks reddened.

"Two plastic bags, was it?" Charlotte asked, looking at Ange's empty hands.

"Um," Ange said, glancing at the closed hatch. "Yes."

Charlotte grinned. "Oh dear."

Ange smiled. "Oh dear indeed."

Christina's eyes widened. "Did we put your bags in our car?!"

"It would seem so," Ange said slowly, rubbing the back of her head.

Christina giggled.

Charlotte tried not to laugh. She failed.

And Ange couldn't help herself either.

"Well, this is the perfect cap to the day," Charlotte finally said.

"Yes, it is at that."

"Well," Charlotte sighed, "we'd best untangle our groceries then. I'll help you carry them to your car."

"Oh. Actually, I took a bus."

"Of course you did. In that case, perhaps it would be easiest if I gave you a ride home?"

"We'll still have to untangle our groceries, though."

"Yes, but I'd much rather do so somewhere other than here, if it's all the same."

"Right. Of course."  
  


Ange stared at the rear view mirror. Or to be more precise, at Christina munching on her chocolate bar in the back seat. She wasn't quite sure what to say.

"Um. Good candy?"

The girl nodded, and continued eating.

"Well. That's nice."

Mercifully, Charlotte returned before the silence could become too oppressively awkward.

"Alright. You'll have to guide me to ... Christina, didn't I say you had to wait to eat your chocolate bar?"

"But mummy, you gave it to me just now!"

Charlotte frowned and started to turn.

"You actually did," Ange said.

Charlotte turned to her, expression dark enough that it made Ange flinch.

"I mean, you did! You gave it to her before taking back the trolley."

"See?" Christina said.

Charlotte sighed. "Fine. Now, where do you live?"

It wasn't far, and they were soon on the road.

"Do you live alone?" Charlotte asked.

"I do, yes."

"The rent must be quite terrible."

"Oh. Well, I actually own."

"Do you?"

"The house belonged to my parents before they ... well, passed on."

"Oh. I am sorry for your loss."

"It's been a few years."

"Hm."

The light they sat at seemed to stay red forever.

"Do you rent?"

"Yes. Mercifully I get assistance since it's just the two of us."

"Oh." Ange shifted awkwardly in her seat. She felt as though she ought to respond to that but wasn't quite certain how.

"I mean, we do alright," Charlotte said, just a touch of defensiveness in her voice.

"Yes. Well, turn right here. Yes, this is mine."

It was a fairly typical, narrow frontage house. Part of a long row of brick buildings with two stories and just enough lawn for a tree or a few flowers in front.

Charlotte pulled up, and she and Ange got out.

Christina stayed in the back seat, though she knelt up to look back at the adults.

"Well," Ange said as she shifted bags looking for hers.

"Yes. It's been quite the day, hasn't it?"

"My quota of excitement for the week, I'd say."

Christina giggled, and Ange winked at the girl.

Charlotte glanced between the two, and a thin smile crossed her lips. 

"I wonder, have you plans for supper?"

"Oh. Well I did get a microwave meal."

Charlotte frowned. "So no, you haven't."

Ange shifted awkwardly. She had both bags in hand now. "It's what I usually have though."

"Well in that case, you deserve something different."

"Different?"

"Yes. Christina, would you object if we have Ange over for supper?"

The girl shook her head eagerly.

"Well then. What say you?"

"Um. I suppose that would be nice. For a change I mean."

"There you have it. I shall help you with your bags."

The three entered Ange's house. They passed through the small downstairs living room and dining room to the kitchen. Everything was neat and tidy. Barely used.

Preserved. That was the word that entered Charlotte's mind. Preserved.

It didn't take very long, with the three of them unpacking Ange's things.

They then left, Christina grinning widely as she clutched yet another candy bar (which her mother had been quite insistent had to wait until after supper this time).

It then only took a few minutes' drive to reach Charlotte's flat. It was on the third floor of a tall residential tower. The three were able to lug all the groceries up in one trip, though Ange idly wondered how they managed it alone.

The flat itself was ... disordered, to put it politely. Ange found herself tiptoeing around a pile of Lego and a collection of plastic animals to reach their kitchen.

It took a while for the three to put everything away. When they were finished, Charlotte set a pot of water to boil.

"Well, I won't promise a five star dining experience, but it won't be warmed over in a microwave at least."

Ange smiled. She was sitting at the dining table, with Christina sitting beside her, looking at her toys.

"It will be fine."

"Christina, why don't you go play until supper is ready."

"Okay mummy."

She stood, and glanced at Ange. "Um. Would you like to play too?"

"Oh," Ange replied uncertainly. She glanced at Charlotte, who shook her head.

"Not tonight, darling. Maybe she will play with you next time."

 _Next time_? Ange didn't say aloud.

"Okay," Christina said, before starting work on a barn for her animals.

"Do you need any help?"

Charlotte turned to her water, putting a bag of spaghetti into it. "No, that's fine. Would you like a drink?"

"Oh. Thank you. Cola would be fine.

"We've beer if you'd prefer."

"I can't have beer until I grow up," Christina helpfully announced from where she was playing.

"No, cola will be just fine."

Charlotte nodded. She poured a jar of red sauce into a pan, setting it onto a lit burner. Then she pulled out a large plastic bottle.

"Ice?"

"Please."

"Mummy, may I have cola too?"

"With supper, dear."

"Okay."

Charlotte grinned as she gave Ange her glass.

"Thank you. You do seem to have things under control here."

Charlotte laughed. "Stick around a few days and say that."

Ange grinned, and shrugged.

Supper wasn't too bad, Ange mused. Really, the food mattered less than the company.

Christina babbled endlessly about nothing in particular, with Charlotte playing up to her daughter's conversation. Ange found it quite endearing.

"Alright then. All children are to retire to their beds."

"Aww!" Christina pouted.

"No backtalk, little girl. Wash your face and change into your jammies."

"Yes mummy."

She sighed, and stood up. She took a few steps away from the table, before stopping and turning back.

"Mummy, can Ange come over for supper again?"

Ange blinked, and glanced uncertainly between mother and daughter.

Charlotte smiled. "If she'd like to, she is welcome back any time."

Christina smiled widely and nodded. "I would like that very much."

She then turned and trotted off.

"Well," Charlotte said. She grabbed the dirty dishes. "That is quite a compliment to you."

Ange followed her to the kitchen, and started to run hot water. Charlotte hadn't asked her for help, but didn't refuse it either.

"She is quite cute," Ange stated.

"Thank you," Charlotte said politely. She was scrubbing dishes, with Ange rinsing them and placing them on a plastic drying rack.

Silence descended once more as they worked. It was, in Ange's mind at least, a somewhat less awkward silence.

"Well," Charlotte began after they had finished. "Would you care for a beer now?"

"Oh. I really ought to be returning home."

"Ah, I see. You've work tomorrow?"

"Oh, no. I'm in Uni actually."

"Is that so?"

"So I've nothing until Monday."

"Hm. Well, then you don't have to leave just yet?"

Ange shifted uncertainly. "I ... suppose not."

"I've no reason to scoot you out after all. I've nothing until Monday either."

"School?"

"For Christina. This is my one weekend off from work this month."

"I see." Ange pursed her lips. "Well, then if your offer of a beer is still open?"

Charlotte grinned and nodded. "Of course."

They sat on a somewhat battered sofa, holding their cans of beer.

"So," Ange said. "I'm curious about you."

Charlotte looked away, and Ange winced.

"Sorry, that must be too personal."

"No, it's fine. I've really not had anyone to talk with about it."

"Oh."

"Well," Charlotte shrugged. "I mean, if you've done the math you might be curious how someone my age could have a daughter Christina's age."

Ange sipped her beer and shrugged.

Charlotte smiled. "I thought so. I admit that I was young and foolish. Eric .…"

"Eric?"

"Christina's father. He was a nice, polite lad. Very sweet on me. I allowed my mother to convince me that I was in love with him."

"Oh."

"And as we were in love, and certain to be married ...."

Charlotte's cheeks reddened, and she shrugged.

"That is understandable I suppose. In this day and age at least."

"When we found out that I was pregnant, he swore he'd marry me before Christina was born. That lasted about a month."

"What happened?"

"My solicitor said he buggered off to Newcastle."

"Newcastle?!"

"Of all places! He, my solicitor I mean, managed to arrange something without needing complicated court proceedings. I don't quite know how, but I was pleased enough."

"Oh. Is that the support you mentioned earlier?"

"In part."

"And by _your_ solicitor?"

"He was retained by my mother of course."

"What happened to her?"

"Nothing. I just ... I found that I couldn't live with her. As challenging as it is living on my own with my daughter, it is far less so than trying to live with _both_ my mother _and_ my daughter."

"Ah. I see."

"So, that is my lurid story," Charlotte said with a thin laugh.

"It is quite a story."

Silence. Not so awkward even with the facts laid bare. They glanced at each other with a smile. With cheeks reddening just a touch, they looked down at their open cans of beer.

"Well," Ange said at last. "I really ought to leave."

"Oh. I can drive you home."

"You needn't."

"I ought to."

"Your daughter .…"

"Will be fine for the short time I'll be gone."

"You've had beer."

Charlotte's blush deepened, and she glanced down.

Before she could say more, the door to Christina's door opened, and the girl padded out.

"Christina," Charlotte said, standing and glad for the distraction, "You ought to be in bed."

"I can't sleep. Will you read me a bedtime story, mummy?"

"Aren't you a bit old for that?"

Christina shrugged.

Charlotte sighed. "Alright. I will read you a story."

"Might I be permitted to hear it as well?"

Charlotte turned to Ange with a wide, fond smile. "If that's fine with Christina."

"Uh huh," the girl said with a grin.

"Then you may."

This was not to be the last bedtime story that Ange would share with Charlotte and Christina.


End file.
